1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter housing for use in a power-driven lawn mowers, and more particularly to such a cutter housing molded of synthetic resin.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Conventional cutter housings for power-driven lawn mowers are made of metal and substantially in the form of a drum opening downwardly. The cutter housing includes a top wall having one half lying substantially horizontally and the other half slanted upwardly in the rearward direction into a discharge duct for discharging grass clippings. Therefore, there is a large stepped area between the horizontal and slanted halves of the top wall. If the cutter housing were molded of synthetic resin, bending stresses would be concentrated on the stepped area, thus making the cutter housing less rigid, strong and durable.